rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of the Kinshra Knights
The Kinshra, colloquially known as "Black Knights", are a group of knights based in the Asgarnia region of Gielinor. They can be seen as antagonists, anti-heroes, misunderstood, or a combination of all of the above, and are a group that have contributed significantly to the history of Falador and Asgarnia as a whole. Known to be a Zamorakian order, they stand in stark contrast to the "White" knights of Falador, and are bitter rivals. On World 42, they have been an incredibly long-lasting RolePlay Clan; and have contributed significantly to In-Character happenings and events over the last four years. Pre-Roleplay History Pre-Asgarnia and the Fourth Age The Kinshra have evidently existed since the late Fourth Age, although details regarding their pre-Asgarnian history and structure remain vague. The exact date of their founding remains unknown, although given the intensity of their rivalry with the White Knights by the beginning of the Fifth Age, they had presumably existed long enough to be well-established. The Kinshra order was created by wealthy merchants, bankers, and businessmen that had earned fortunes and gained political power in those human nations that existed at the time. Given that both Asgarnia and Kandarin did not officially exist during the late Fourth Age, the majority of the founders probably came from Misthalin. The Kinshra were likely created to protect the interests of these wealthy elite, although whether they were originally created as an all-Zamorakian order is unknown. It is assumed that many Kinshra turned to Zamorak after the Saradominist Establishment of the White Knights forced them out of Falador. By the Fifth Age, the Kinshra had developed a strong rivalry with the Saradominist White Knights, an offshoot of the Temple Knight order. The Temple Knights, an ancient order that had existed since the Third Age, gave considerable support to White Knights. This put the Kinshra at a distinct disadvantage. The Founding of Asgarnia In the early Fifth Age, a tribal leader known as Raddallin entered what is now Asgarnia with a large number of civilian followers. Although the region already possessed several small settlements, most, with the exception of Port Lina, were relatively small and reclusive. Raddallin evidently hoped to expand humanity's control over the area. However, to do this, he needed a military. Raddallin found support in the White Knight and Kinshra orders. Despite the groups' extremely differing views and intense rivalry, they both came to the understanding that they could benefit by supporting Raddallin's movement. The two agreed to support him, although they attempted to avoid involvement with each other whenever possible. Under the Kinshra and White Knights' military power, many of the region's native races were forced to migrate. Goblins, giants, hobgoblins, and dwarves were amongst those moved out of the area, some diplomatically and others through open combat. Despite their successes, however, the orders' rivalry only grew. By the Year 8, Asgarnia had been officially established as a nation. Falador, a small community near the region's modern centre, was made the nation's capital and the home of both the Kinshra and White Knights. The White Knights' Castle was built over the course of several years, and the city's borders were fortified with stone walls. Under the protection and political ability of the Kinshra and White Knights, the city rapidly grew, and by the mid-Fifth Age had become as politically important as Kandarin, Misthalin, and Crandor. The Kinshra, as a result, became extremely wealthy and influential in both Asgarnia and internationally. Struggle for Supremacy As Asgarnia grew, so did the Kinshra and their influence. The Kinshra, from the founding of Asgarnia, were extremely powerful within its government, and their interests were reflected in many of the nation's actions. However, as King Vallance, the son of King Raddallin, became old and fell ill during his rule, the White Knights used the situation to their advantage in order to gain political supremacy in Asgarnia. At some point, King Vallance became unable to rule in public, and the White Knights came to govern in his place. The Kinshra's political power was taken from them soon after, and they were declared to no longer have power and authority in the kingdom. This situation forced the Kinshra out of Falador and into an open war against Falador and the White Knights, of which one of the greatest conflicts was the Siege of Falador in the War of 164. The Kinshra now are plotting in their fortress on Ice Mountain, and they have made an attempt to conquer Falador using an Invincibility potion (though this is thwarted in the quest Black Knight's Fortress) and smuggled pests from the Void (which led to an investigation by the Temple Knights and the Void Knights). There is little else known about their operations, however, the number of Black Knights seems to vastly outnumber the White Knights, and their range of influence stretches further as well. Leadership Through the Ages This records and documents the past and present leaders of the Kinshra Knights, in roleplay terms. It does not include Lord Shadwell, Shadwell's successor, Lord Sulla, or Lord Daquarius. Baron Atrum *Atrum is known as a calm, wise Baron. *Atrum has the most experience leading Kinshra out of any other canidate for Baron. *Retook the leadership after Del'Vair's stepping down. *It was a little-known secret that Atrum was a shade Baron Xandres *Xandres is known for being a man of action, as well as being smart and cautious. *Xandres is known for having a Baroness, Keltsun. *Xandres' Baroness proclaims to be the daughter of Lord Sulla. Baron Wickslay *Baelon Wickslay was known for his short fuse, and title; the Lion of the Kinshra. *Baelon was the first 'Lord Hand' to the Baron (then Atrum), in the Kinshra's history. This position lead to his time as Baron. *Throughout his own time as Baron, Baelon maintained that he was only such until Atrum returned, citing that he should only be known by his title. Lord Del'Vair *Del'Vair was known for his restart of the Kinshra *Styled himself "Lord Exile" of the Kinshra and Burthorpe *Del'Vair had the shortest run of any Baron *Del'Vair was the Lord of the Kinshra faction "The Black Regiment" Grandmaster Simmons *Carter is noted for being the first leader not to take the title "Baron" *Carter became the first leader since the Dark Age to rule over a totally unified Kinshra *Carter is considered to be calmer than his predicessors, but with a firey edge if challenged *Carter is noted for having returned from an apparent demise at the hands of Alson Farady In-Character History The Shatter For decades, the Kinshra were the lords of chaos and the open rivals to the tyrannical White Knights and their regime. Always counter-acted, always made to look as the villains, the Kinshra at last became sick of their lot. A War-Lord of lost name led the Kinshra out of the darkness to which it was confined, crowning himself Baron and master of chaos. This was to be the beginning of the new age of Kinshra. The Barony became the symbol of the Kinshra, showing that they no longer bowed to so-called lords and people of nobility. Rather, they were a free people who opposed the tyranny of birth rule, and who embodied the average man sick of the corrupt regime. The early 'New Age' Kinshra were radical, unruly, and barely an order. So drunk on their freedom, they were barely able to keep themsleves afloat, collapsing entirely several times under many different leaders. As the Kinshra progressed, they continued their fight against the White Knights, though at that time they were little more than a rag-tag group of rebels without much of a cause. In this state, they earned the disgust and contempt of Asgarnia and her neighbors, and were dismissed as nothing but ignorant savages. The Time of Baron Xandres and Baroness Keltsun After their fall from prosperity and popularity amongst the common folk, not to mention the Nobles of Asgarnia, the Kinshra needed a strong ruler. Baron Xandres, regarded as a genius amongst those Kinshra who survived from that time, was the first true leader of the Kinshra. Xandres met the dilapidated and divided Kinshra with an iron will, uniting the various splinter factions once more into one order, the most notible of these being the Kinshra Dread under Atrum Erus I. Xandres was also the first of the baron's to elect a wife as Baroness, and it was under Keltsun that the Kinshra thrived. For a time, there was peace among the ranks. The First Era of Baron Erus At some point, in the pleasent days of the Kinshra, Keltsun and Xandres left, proclaiming the newly made Lord Atrum Erus I Baron of the Kinshra and their territories. It was about this time that the Kinshra claimed the ruined city-state of Burthrope, and began to consolidate power. The previous lord Baelon Wickslay had left along with Keltsun and Xandres, leaving an up and coming Kinshra star, Octavian Vire, to take his place beside his counterpart, Seri Mo'da. The two ruled under the Baron with an iron fist, and it was during this time that such warriors as Alson Farady, Carter Simmons and Ryan Arkon were brought into the order. Kinshra provinces extended across the city-state of Burthrope-Taverley, across the north of Asgarnia and into the areas of Rimmington and Southern Misthalin. Territory's and provinces stretched far and wide, and the Kinshra reigned as the only true nation of Gielinor for some time. The Misthalin provinces were later turned over to monarch Joseph Adalhard, an action which would later be regretted. This is often regarded as the Kinshra's 'Golden Age,' but as all great nations, it was not to last. In that time, many mercenary groups had formed within the ruins of Asgarnia, and it were these that challenged the Kinshra. After a severe amount of attacks which weakened the Kinshra to the breaking point, a new power in the region from the city-state of Falador marched into the Kinshra capitol of Burthrope and forced them out. Falador had been claimed by the Kinshra for a short period of time during the empire, and the lord who had risen after the Kinshra occipation held a terrible grudge against the knights. Beaten, and in need of support, the Kinshra retreated to Taverley, their only remaining province. It was here that King Ehrick Commodus Elderon of Varrock offered to ally with the wounded warriors, who graciously accepted. The Kinshra of that time took a back-seat, assisting Ehrick in protecting his city from rebel invaders, and in this time it was that the Supreme Elite Knight Carter Simmons rose to power, alongside the Lords Alson Farady and Ryan Arkon. With these superior commanders, the Kinshra marched in force back to Burthrope, claiming the region along with their lost territory before setting sights on the grand prize: Falador. Lord Octavian Vire at this time left for parts unknown, allowing Lord Mo'da to take his place as the reigning lordly power. However, with no support from Simmons, who was well respected within the Kinshra, Mo'da had to accomplish his feats alone. Luckily, Falador of that time was weak and broken, and Seri marched into its citadel without opposition, claiming the city for nearly two weeks. Whatever was done there, the Kinshra were soon expunged, and retreated back to Burthorpe. Not long after, Baelon Wickslay returned to the Kinshra's ranks, proclaiming himself the Lord Hand and above all others besides the Baron. This caused much strife within the ranks, and the eventual disappearence into the massive network of tunnels under Taverley of Baron Erus and the downfall of the Kinshra Empire, which had stood as the last centralized power since the downfall of Russia's Empire. The Kinshra Civil War With the Baron disappeared, the strained peace between the lords finally snapped. Mo'da and Wickslay established themselves on one side as the Kinshra began to break apart, while Farady and Simmons established themselves on the other. Arkon left with Atrum, but as tensions mounted alliances splintered, and soon Simmons, who still maintained a large following, publically insulted a pupil of Farady, Kaeso Del'Vair. Angered, Farady demoted Simmons to the rank of squire, and left him in the care of Simmons' lieutenant Adalaine Arkon, cousin to Ryan. For causes unkown, Simmons appeared to go mad in this time, and lead an open protest against the other lords. For his crimes, Simmons was killed by Farady. Unfortunately for Farady, Simmon's death created a martyr, which lead to the downfall of the Old Kinshra. The war dragged on for months, until eventually there was a coupe against the reigning powers, and the new-formed Council of Lords elected, after much debate, debacle and debauchery (as many Knights would refer to it as), Kaeso Del'Vair, the Exile Lord of Burthorpe, a recent attainee of Lordship within the Order, their new temporary Baron. After his triumph, he styled himself 'The Exile Lord' of the Kinshra. However, his reign was not to be a long one. Accompanied by her husband, Baroness Keltsun soon reappeared, bouncing onto the scene with ambition on her mind. With the aid of the Lord Seri Mo'da and Baelon Wickslay, Mo'da angered at his non-election, Del'Vair and his supporters, along with his mentor, Lord Alson Farady the Eunuch, were denounced and all but thrown out, after being offered the ability to retain their status as were before the Del'Vair's rise. There was a split in the order - Kaeso and his supporters leaving, and vowing to reclaim their lost possession. Seri and Baelon, beneath Keltsun, attempted to reestablish the Kinshra as a dominant Military force. This, however, was a lot less successful than Seri's takeover of Falador - They could not simply walk their way to prestige, and so it failed. The Kinshra descended into chaos, and eventually the order entered their first "Dark Age." The Return of Baron Erus, and the Lords Farady and Del'Vair The Keltsun-Wickslay-Mo'da administration, despite their efforts, failed miserably, and the Kinshra's power had dissipated immensely. However, hope was on the horizon, when the Lords Del'Vair, Farady and Arkon returned alongside the newly styled Baron of the Kinshra, Atrum Erus I, to establish his second Era. Quickly, the Kinshra realised their mistake, and abandoned Keltsun, who was forever absent. Seri, not being pleased, left several months into the second Erus administration. Mo'da is believed to have perished at some point, as no trace of him has been found. The new Kinshra also saw the return of Octavian Vire, along with Adalaine Arkon who was promoted to Lordship. The Kinshra prospered for a time, claiming the barest hint of their former territories and establishing themselves once again. Yet, as a full return seemed on the horizon, a bitter war began between the Kinshra and the reborn Sicarius Coven, the likes of which the Kinshra had not faced in years, nor were they prepared. The war lasted for a great length of time, and it created a rift in the Kinshra, as the inaction of the Lords and the deaths of hundreds of knights resulted in the collapse of the infrastructure. The Baron, once again vanishing, would rarely be seen from this point onwards, becoming as elusive as Drakan himself. Vire and Farady, fed up with the aftermath, left the Kinshra with a small force and set up a Kinshra branch in Kandarin, though at Vire's urgings they remained loyal to Baron Erus. The Kinshra passed into their greatest 'Dark Age' at the end of the war, vanishing utterly from the map. Eventually, the distant Westward Kinshra Diarchy crumbled, leaving the Kinshra a greater ruin than ever. After some time, Baron Erus and Lord Arkon returned to the open circle, Wickslay holed up in his wing of the fortress, not to be heard from for a suspiciously long time. In Misthalin, the Worshipper Wars had reduced the country to a smoking ruin, and although weak, the Kinshra lended what support they had to the Worshipper cause, for no other reason than to retrieve the disgraced King Ehrick, at the decision of the Del'Vair. Not long after their return, a splinter cell appeared in the Kinshra, aided indirectly by Lord Farady. What Farady didn't count on was the aid of the main Kinshra by Del'Vair, returned from his self imposed exile to assist the broken husk of the Kinshra war machine. Helping to at least patch the Kinshra, Del'Vair squashed Farady and the splinter cell, returning those Kinshra to Baron Erus' control, although the order remained fractured. Wickslay seemingly passed during this time, appointing Del'Vair to his position. Shortly after this, at the whim of Atrum Erus, Lord Del'Vair split the role of the Lord Hand. He passed the title on to the Lord Arkon, and he himself became the Kinshra's First, and last, Lord Commander of the Armed Forces. Erus sooned returned, and it was also in this time that the War-Lord Deracot, a loyalist and previous honor guard to Baron Erus, became a commander within the ranks. The Kinshra had begun again. The Kinshra and the Varisian Dynasty Under Erus-Arkon-Del'Vair, the Kinshra grew enough military strength to pose a threat to the Varisian Administration of Asgarnia, which resulted in the signing of the Asgarnian Accord, to avoid a war. This granted the Kinshra massive amounts of power within Asgarnia, although a short month into the treaty Varis vacated the throne, allowing Kandarin to take brief control of Asgarnia and bring about the election of a new ruler. Del'Vair, who had personal alliances with Crown Prince and the Grandmaster of the White Knights, was deemed a traitor and hunted down by Deracot. Though this hunt was unsuccessful, and almost ended up in Deracot's death at the hands of Del'Vair, the Lord Kaeso, as the evidence suggested at the time, committed suicide, disappearing completely, and Deracot proceeded to erase all traces of Del'Vair before being appointed the reigning military commander. The Asgarnian Accord was rendered void, and the Kinshra forced to once more retreat into hiding. Lord Adalaine Arkon, in a fit of madness, burned their fortress, forcing the Kinshra into the network of tunnels under Taverley and without the ability to aid their so-called 'Rebels' holding Port Sarim. In a week, the Kinshra had relapsed into their broken state. The Kinshra and the Adalhard Administration Shortly after the coronation of King Joseph Adalhard , the Kinshra were called upon to return to Asgarnia. Initially refusing, they were all but forced to cooperate under a new treaty with King Joseph and his Department of Domestics, headed by his cousin, Arthos Adalhard. After some early squabbling and infighting, the Kinshra settled into their new position. Some remained sour, but as a whole the Kinshra were largely content. That isn't to say they were happy, but the Kinshra were satisfied with how things had shaped. Lord Farady made a brief return in this time, taking the Kinshra's seat on the Asgarnian council. However, after a dispute with Lord Ryan Arkon, in which Farady accused him of treachery and treason, later found baseless in the Asgarnian Courts by the Red Justiciar and a panel of Jurors, he was branded a traitor to the Kinshra, and fled. The peace in Asgarnia was not to last, however, as many Kinshra became bored with their new station within society. Several regiments, assisted by men of Asgarnia, helped to spark rebellion in the increasing population of neglected citizens. Adalhard was growing increasingly paranoid, and his running of the country had all but vanished. Within a short few weeks, a full-scale war had broken out in Southern Asgarnia, with the Kinshra/Asgarnian "Loyalists" leading the charge. The Kinshra were put to blame at first, but after some initial fighting revealed that it wasn't all them, they retreated into their fortresses and bases scattered across Asgarnia. While openly pledging support, the slow decline in open leadership from Baron Erus allowed his lieutenant, Deracot, to assume military control. Lord Hand Arkon remained as the Baron's chief advisor and his second, however the time away from the order and the large support he provided Adalhard slowly distanced him from the reclusive Kinshra. Arkon's own men provided support in the war, which swiftly took a turn for the worst, laying waste to all of Southern Asgarnia. As Asgarnian numbers dwindled, Commander Deracot finally sent in a regiment of Kinshra soldiers to assist in the fight. Sadly, the war continued on its downward slope, and the Kinshra soon retreated to the safety of their bases. Eventually the war ended, and the Kinshra, sick of the madness, declared their independence from Asgarnia, claiming the Northern part of the country as their own. (Holy Asgarnian Empire - See: 6. Kinshra Involvement.) Black and Red Their new territory secure, the newly annointed Lord Deracot declared the state the Crimson Kinshra, an army adorned with the "Blood Flag" of pure red. Not long after, a shock came to the Kinshra in the form of Kaeso Del'Vair, apparently alive after his presumed death. He and his own Kinshra, what was left of the Black Regiment, came demanding an alliance to take down the Adalhard. After some initial debate and bickering and what looked to be a perminant division in the Kinshra, a second, even greater shock came to their ranks: Carter Simmons, also back from the dead. He declared the Kinshra one state of black and red, and united the two forces under a council and common banner. Niether Kaeso nor Deracot challenged his ruling, and it was there that an alliance to bring down the Asgarnian Empire began. The alliance's first target was Princess Julia, daughter of Emperor Adalhard, who was kidnapped by Deracot for the purposes of ransoming her off to the Emperor in exchange for his throne. Things got messy, however, when Kesare became involved, taking the Princess herself, leaving Deracot to fend off an attack within the Kinshra tunnels by Asgarnian and Kandar forces. During the fray, it was discovered that Deracot's leftenant, Ava Von Adler, had been taken prisoner. Furious, Deracot attempted but failed several times to get her back, until at last a chance came. The Adalhard was reported dead, and Ava was returned to him on condition that the Princess be allowed to come back to her family. Little did the Kinshra know that in fact, the Emperor was alive the whole time, and they had been cruely tricked. Deracot himself was shamed, and the war between the Kinshra and Asgarnia would only drag on with no clear end in sight, niether side making any real progress. Shortly after, Emperor Joseph Adalhard abdicated, seemingly voluntarily. In his stead Raine Adalhard ascended. In this time, the Princess, Julia, vanished, presumably in Sicarius hands. It was also discovered that Deracot’s Lieutenant, Ava, was pregnant with the child of Felix Adalhard, he who shamed Deracot and faked the death of the Emperor. To worsen the matter further, Ava presented plans in which she would usurp the throne (in the name of the Kinshra, and de facto beneath Deracot), but this only resulted in herself being deemed a traitor by Deracot, and the decree that her child would be killed upon its birth. Due to all of this, and more, Raine was soon thrown down and replaced with the Grand Marshal of the White Knights, Richard Grosvenor. His immediate response to the turmoil within the Kingdom was to strip every last Noble of their titles and lands, and rights to be there. He demanded renewed fealty from all of those who wished to retain their holdings. With this announcement, the Lord Deracot and the Lord Del'Vair saw an opening for the Kinshra. They went to King Richard I, with a squadron of Knights, in attempt to plea for the rights of the Kinshra, to ascend their position in Asgarnia and be the first of the Knightly Orders to recognise the new King and take advantage of the scenario. Their backup plan was to kill this new King, who went back with the Kinshra to the Varisian Dynasty, and the signing of the Asgarnian Accord. This situation, however, soon got out of hand, Richard not trusting the Kinshra and playing Kaeso and Deracot against each other. Kaeso Del'Vair was slain in One on One combat by Lord Deracot, the rapier not being his weapon of choice, and Deracot outmatching him. Deracot then knelt to receive his Knighthood, and then King Richard I pulled a terrible stroke. Deracot's head slipped from his body moments later, and the two Kinshra Lords lay on the ground, unquestionably dead. News would reach the Kinshra shortly after, from the Knights who travelled to Falador with the two Lords, and fled before they fell victim to Richard's underhand tactics. Lord Kesare Namine, promoted to Kaeso's position within the Black Regiment, soon left the Kinshra dungeons, in search of Kaeso's son, Ormond Del'Vair. Of course, as so often happens within the Kinshra, someone always benefits. The Reign of Grandmaster Carter Simmons A warrior by trade, a Lord by profession, Carter Simmons had been on the fast-track for Lordship until his demise at the hands of Lord Alson Farady. Of course, death never seems to stop a Kinshra. Since his return, Carter had begun to reamass his following, taking power from those who were subservient to Baron Erus, the most feared, but also most absent, leader of the Kinshra, who had long ago vanished into the deepest levels of their secret base. Even Lord Deracot was afraid of Carter, and once he and his compatriot Del'Vair were dead, it was a simple matter to manipulate Lady Kesare into becoming totally under his power. With the only other lord, Ryan Arkon, an old friend of Carter's but a mere drunkard, he had in a spectacularly short amount of time taken total de facto control of the Kinshra. He thus named himself Grandmaster of the Order, becoming their supreme commander without any assassination, coupe's, or excessive need of underhanded tactics. And of course, Carter was here to stay. His official reign as Grandmaster began with massive recruitment amongst the various citizens of Asgarnia and Misthalin, the total Kinshra count rising higher than it had since the Golden Age. Espionage across the various kingdoms brought money and information, and soon Carter had a surplus of soldiers and supplies at his disposal. Rekindiling the alliance with Misthlain was the next logical step, and after showing his support of the Kinshra's old friend during an invasion, he was granted Misthalinite soldiers, as well as Al Kharid's promise to not get involved. But just when it looked like he would strike, it all vanished without a trace. Not a single Kinshra was seen or heard from, and unlike when their numbers were low and there were many obvious signs of destruction, nothing seemed out of the ordinary this time. The Kinshra had simply vanished. When Queen Hayley Spears took power as Monarch of Asgarnia, it was revealed that the Kinshra had formed an alliance with Misthalin to destroy the kingdom, and were at that very momment poised to strike with an army of a size not seen since the Golden Age. However, Hayley and the Temple Knights also had an alliance with the Kinshra, and it was by the grace of the gods that a messenger managed to inform the Kinshra advance that their ally had taken the throne, bringing their initial plan of the demise of New Asgarnia to a brilliant close. Carter himself congradulated his war-time ally in person, making his first official appearence since his return. As promised, the Kinshra were left alone in their Nothern kingdom, also gaining an area of land on the Western shore upon which the Grandmaster founded the town of New Kinsport, essentially a retirement community for those soldiers who wished to settle down. Zamorakian Triumph It wasn't long after the completion of the fortress city of New Kinsport that Queen Hayley abdicated, naming the figurehead (If not nessicarily real) Sir Amik Varze her successor. This sparked a civil war amongst Asgarnia, with the various rulers each trying to grab power from one another. Many were killed, and the Kinshra retreated into their territory's to watch the carnage with amusement. Eventually, the battle lines were drawn, peace was declared, and the Kinshra stepped back out into the light to prepare war against their new adversary. Except, as it happened, their adversary was one of them. A Zamorakian king of Asgarnia, ruler of Southern Misthalin and Burthrope, friend of the Sicarius and Worshippers alike, Straton Ryder declared the Kinshra the new Asgarnian force and friends of his nation. The White Knights were all but banished from the country, and for several months afterwards the Kinshra reigned supreme. They were not, however, as safe as they had thought. The Fall of New Asgarnia Straton had made many poor decisions during his reign, one of them being the allowance of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin into his kingdom. Worse still, his alliance with the Sicarius who had taken over Burthrope went south, when the Ryder's (Whom he had betrayed) brought the fist of Kandarin down upon his Northern Sicarius allies. Rebellions within his own kingdom and multiple attempted assassinations prompted many of his suppoerts to all but abandon Straton, leaving the Worshippers to murder the King and take over Southern Asgarnia. As for the Kinshra, they quietly slunk away from the Zamorakian king when it appeared that things were going south. Taking hold of what remained of New Asgarnia (That being everything East of the Wall and North of Worshipper Territory excluding independant Falador) Grandmaster acted quickly, restructuring the fragmented kingdom into the Imperial Remnant, and sealing up the borders of his tiny nation. Burthrope became Monvallis, Southern Asgarnia became a land of death, and the Kinshra once more disappeared under the surface, retreating to their fortresses and concerning themselves with their own people. Category:Kinshra Category:Knight Category:Organization Category:Zamorakian Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador Category:In-Character History Category:Military Category:Featured Article